


The Idol and The Killer

by heartoki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Idols, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoki/pseuds/heartoki
Summary: One dreamed of being an idol and the other wanted to change completely his life for something he did.Love wasn't their priority because one of them lost their first one, will they fall in love afterwards or just let things as they've always been ?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspirated by one of Pusna's fanarts on Twitter.  
> At first it was a one shot but I started to like what I was writing so here we are. Thanks to my friend Shai who encouraged me to write it because I know how lazy I am so I would've probably dropped it.  
> Hope y'all having fun reading it!

**The Man's Voice**

« WOW! THANK YOU GUYS FOR TONIGHT! IT WAS SO FUN AND CRAZY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE COME NEXT TIME, I’LL BE BACK! », the silver-haired singer shouted, breathless

“Ladies and Gentlemen's, this was the end. Thank you for coming to Silver’s show. Please get out slowly and be careful to not hurt yourself. », 

11 PM, sure it was late. The MC was redirecting the public outside of the concert hall, it was really hot in here and the floor was oily because of the public’s sweating. After all, the concert lasted 3 hours because it was the last of the world tour of the Silver man in his hometown and he wanted to make it memorable. 

With a red shirt tuned to his eyeshadow, a corset around his small waist, a black leather jean and some expensive boots probably Gucci’s, the man walks out stage. He’s getting off some things that he got on quickly, maybe because it was heavy or uncomfortable to wear. He passed a hand in his wet wavy silver hair, concert was sure making people sweating. He felt like he just got out of a long gym session.

“Shit, finally it’s done and I’m so hot in every way. Where’s Hijikata? If you’re around, bring me a towel !’’

Sakata Gintoki, a man on his late twenties who measured five nine and a half feet but also a man who was tired. He didn’t knew that being an idol was going to be THAT much work and the only thing he needed was sleep. When was the last time he had a long good night of sleep? Monday? Two weeks ago? A month? He didn’t remember and it was pissing him off. 

As he asked the question, a short green-black haired guy about the same age and height as him, walked towards him with a towel in hand, with frowned eyebrows. 

“Can’t you ask that in a better way ?’’ 

“Oi, I did. I even asked for you, personally. »

“And ? Just add “please’’ at the end, next time.’’

“Why you got be so strict about everything, Mister Hijikata?’’

“Because you’re so dumb about everything.’’

Hijikata Toshirou was his manager, it’s not like he didn’t like his job but he wasn’t that passionate about it. He just thinks that it’s well-paid and things are working off so it’s not a bad thing. He got recruited by Gintoki about 2 years ago when he was still a rookie and it kinda sounded more like an order than a request.

* * *

**[Two Years Ago]**

On a Thursday night, in a small appartement in Edo, 

Gintoki was stressed, he didn’t wanted to admit it but he was. For him, stress wasn’t something good, he felt that as a curse or something like that.

“Okay, okay, okay. Something is off. I finally found a place to have my first show next week but WHY I feel like I haven’t accomplished anything ? I’m missing a lot of things. For starting, I need some new songs, a piano? No ! A guitar ? Yes ! I mean, I already got one but not an electric one. Should I steal one in grandpa’s shop? Oh, it’s 9PM ? Tomorrow then. I feel like I’m missing the important now. What I need is a team, but first : a manager. Who can be my manager ? I mean I don’t got a lot of friends ? Shinpachi ? No, that would disturb his studies. Hasegawa ? Didn’t he had a big fight with his wife, last week ? I better not ask him. Sougo ? Hijikata ?’’, he snapped his fingers, “him.’’

He took his phone, searched through it to find that « Hijikata » person. Gintoki knew Hijikata since high school, they got a bunch of friends in common, the thing is Kagura’s crush was Okita Sougo, Hijikata’s friend so they needed to hang with each other. You can consider that as « Obligations » that the boys didn’t liked at all but their friends got together in the end so it was worth the price and now, they can stand each other presence a little more.

Hijikata went to college, graduated and became a Police officer and Gintoki, him, after high-school, he started working at his Grandpa Shoyo’s music store.  « Mayora Man » was Hijikata’s contact name on Gintoki’s phone, he laughed to that nickname before pressing the green icon. Hijkata loved mayonnaise so much that he puts it with every food or he won’t eat it,  “It’s only a seasoning, how can you love that so much?”, Gintoki said that to him so many times.

_The phone started ringing_ , 

“Please answer! Please answer! Please ans-Hello?“

“Ugh...yes?“

“Is it that unpleasant that I’m calling you?“

“Yes but at the same time, no. I wasn’t doing anything, I got time for your whatever-discussion.“

“Okay, I just wanted to warn you that you’re hired as my manager.“

“What? Is that a joke, Gintoki? Because I really don’t have time for this.”

“You just said you weren’t doing anything, isn’t what we call having time? But no, it’s not a joke.  I actually need a manager for my future idol career and your name popped in my head so here we are.”

“Are you believing the shit you’re saying? “Future career”, that means you’re not even a star yet and you want me to become a manager of a nobody ? Why would I ? I’m not a freelancer. “

“Nobody ? Ouch ! That hurts but listen, if you don’t trust my talent, come to my show at the Snake Smile and you’ll see. I’m sure of my talent, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Sigh....When is it ?”

“Next Tuesday, 8:30 PM.”

“I might come. Now please excuse me, a man needs his 8 hours of sleep. Night.”

“Nighty.”

The call ended, Gintoki was feeling less stressed than before and Hijikata was for sure the reason. After thinking about a lot of things about his future career, he slowly started to get tired and finally fell asleep.

Just like that, Tuesday came faster than expected. Gintoki was excited a lot or maybe a little. He didn’t knew if he’s excited because he knew that Hijikata was coming or because he was performing.  He finished his shower and when it was time to dress, it reminded him of something,

“Fuck!’’, he said to himself, it’s great that he got a « show » but what he’s gonna wear ? He thought about everything, except that. 

It’s now 3 PM, he doesn’t have enough time to go to the mall, he got his appointment at the Snake Smile at 7. 

“I should have thought about it, sooner. I don’t have anything to wear! EVERY FUCKING TIME! Something good for me happens, my life is getting worse.  Thinking about it, I’m just gonna sing one or two songs at a small bar so I don’t need flamboyant or elegant clothes on me. Something simple but not too simple, will do.”

He started to search in his closet for his outfit show, started dressing up more and more till he found the perfect fit, 

“I look hella good, I didn’t waste two hours for nothing!’’

Mind-settled, everything for him was ready.

“One last look! Okay you’re THAT bitch, let’s go!’’

He drives himself to the bar with his old grandpa’s car, find a place to park and walks to the back of the bar to enter directly in the backstage. After entering and a little walk, Gintoki saw a face that he knew so well.

“GIN!’’

“Kyo! What’s up?’’

Houjou Kyoshirou was the “MC“/owner of the bar and a good friend of Gintoki. Sometimes, he came to his grandfather’s shop where Gintoki was working to buy some new instruments for his bar and the more he came, the more he got acquitted with Gintoki. 

“Nothing much just feeling tired, last night was a rough night. A drunk-ass customer started a fight with the guest of the day and people went wild, the police came, they kept me till 4AM even if I told them that I got ZERO business with theses small motherfuckers. Anyways my life’s not important. What about you ? Feeling nervous ?’’

“Wow. Must be hard, you should close early today, so you get enough sleep tonight. Me ? I guess, I’m good but now you talked about nervousness I feel like it.’’

“Nop can’t do. I gotta close late as always, that’s how a hero works. If you’re feeling nervous, wanna a good luck kiss ?’’

_ Oh, forgot to mention : he loves flirting with Gintoki, he’s probably bisexual but Gintoki never thought about asking him. _

“No thanks, I appreciate the offer tho. I’m just going to the room so I can prepare myself up. Call me when it’s my time, alrighty ?’’

“Ouch! Another rejection ? Just go then. See ya later!’’

Gintoki just walked to the room, sat on the couch who was there, put his earphones and played « Wish you were here » by Pink Floyd. That was the song he wanted to sing and another song that he wrote specially for tonight. While listening the song, it reminded him of Hijikata, was he still coming? Maybe he’s not interested by the offer that Gintoki made or maybe he got some lives to save, he’s a police officer after all. 

Time goes by, it was now 8:53 PM, Gintoki was getting impatient but was also feeling nervous as hell. What if his voice cracks ? He didn’t felt like exercising it, for him, if the music that he sings makes him feel good then his voice will coordinate with his thoughts. 

“It’s taking a long fucking time, I know I was the second one to perform but I didn’t excepted to wait 30 minutes. What are they d-’’

Someone was knocking on the door.

“Sir ? Mister Kyoushirou told me that it was your turn, please get ready.’’

“Fuck yes !’’, Gintoki screamed and took fast his leather jacket, his electric guitar and rushed to where the stage is. 

His heart was making some noises, he felt like it was talking to him. Should he go back ? Maybe he wasn’t ready. No ! He was. That nervous feeling was normal, it’s better to feel this way.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, it was Punkiez with his new song « Deadlight », please give a lot of applause !’’

There were some loud shouts, the bar was getting wild and wilder for no reason. Did that « Punkiez » guy was so good to make them act like this ? Gintoki felt pressured like he was in front of 1 billons of people.

“Okay. It’s your turn, Gintoki. Go shook their asses off! That’s on you.’’ he whispered to himself. 

“[....] So I got a new kid to introduce you today, he’s a friend of mine and he got a little raspy voice when he sings that can charms people. I won’t saying more, you’ll hear by yourselves. LADIES AND GENTLEMANS, BIG G!’’

Gintoki jumps on him a little and start walking to the little stage and sees a lot of faces he doesn’t know. His stomach was hurting and his voice wasn’t getting out. He thought he was completely done, till he searched and found : Him. Looked right at him. Eyes to eyes. 

“He came, that stupid cop.’’, Gintoki whispered and took a big breath before talking,

“So, I’m Big G. My stage name sucks right ? I totally didn’t thought much about it, felt like a pain in the ass. Enough talk, let’s get started. 

Let’s play!’’ 

Gintoki looked right at the band behind him and the public, specifically the black green-haired man and grabbed his guitar with his sweaty hands. 

The music is slowly starting. Guitars were getting louder. 

**_Playing « Wish you were here » by Pink Floyd_ **

[Verse 1]

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?

A smile from a veil?

Do you think you can tell?

[Verse 2]

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze?

Cold comfort for change?

Did you exchange

A walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

[Chorus]

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,

Running over the same old ground.

What have we found?

The same old fears.

Wish you were here. 

The audience clapped, some got smile on their face, some were drunk or didn’t even looked, just listened to the voice for fun. Gintoki looked proud of himself that he almost forgot that he got his own song to sing.

Hijikata, him, was surprised, A lot. 

First thing, what’s with the outfit? He looked **_GOOD_**. 

An all-black outfit : a leather jacket, accompanied with a white shirt, a ripped jean and some big Doc Martens. It’s simple like him. His silver hair was pulled back, Hijikata wasn’t too close but he saw some earrings to his left ear.  Except all the « sexy » look, Gintoki’s voice was : amazing.  “Where the fuck did he learn to sing like that ?’’, he thought. It’s like he was born to sing, the song fits him so well and the lyrics feels like he written them. 

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea that he came. He wanted to hear more, hear to what extent his voice can go.

“Thank you for listening, I wanted to finish my small concert with my song named « Ikite » that means « Live ». I completed it this Sunday but it was a song that I started to write four months ago. It may sound deep at first because it is for me but maybe not for all of you. It’s just some parts of my emotions that I felt in my life. I know that y’all don’t care about all the shit I’m explaining, I just wanted to say it.  Okay, let’s go again : one, two, three and four.’’

This time, the tempo of the guitars changed. The music sounded much happier than the previous one. After listening to Gintoki’s explanations, Hijikata wondered if the music was really sad because just looking at Gintoki, he could see nothing but a smile on his face. 

**_Playing « Ikite » by BIG G_ **

[Chorus]

To live means living things

That tears would spill 

So much, so much

That it would be something great

[Verse 1] 

Being with family and friends 

Having fights and reconciling 

That even Grandpa will hold me back

I don’t want to let his hand go 

It’s time for farewell 

We‘re scared like children 

At least, I think I'm happy

[Pre-Chorus]

Being lonely thinking of someone 

And being able to like people so much 

That there is someone I want to meet already

Even if, 

It’s someone who’s no longer here.

[Chorus]

To live means living things

That tears would spill 

Even so, even so it’s so painful

To live means living things

That tears would spill

So much 

That it would be something great

[Verse 2] 

I wanted to be needed by someone 

But I can’t be honest 

I like being alone 

It feels like I've been lying 

In the first place, humans are animals 

I’m laughing even if I lie 

Even children are sad but they’re still laughing 

[Pre-Chorus]

Everyone, who didn’t blame me, 

Everyone, I didn’t mean it as bad 

But I was just hurt

And I didn’t make this song for you to feel bad 

For something that you didn't do 

[Chorus]

"I'm not a good person", I said to you 

But I'm just not a good guy 

Even if it’s just me 

Or only those who likes me 

I really want to be happy 

I just thought that I wanted to make you happy

[Bridge]

While being hurt, while being hurt 

I wonder if it's like that to be an adult 

That kind of thing 

Why did you say it? 

Sorry for not reaching 

I'll continue with you

[Chorus]

The severity of the people 

I can only think of them as sharp ice 

Up here, Up here 

Finally, I've reached it

A man that I never met before gave me 

The ice that became 

So warm and I felt like crying 

To live means living things

That tears would spill 

Even so, even so it’s so painful 

To live means living things

That tears would spill

So much, so much

That it would be something great 

So much, so painfully

That it would be something great.

Silence. Gintoki was breathing heavily. He really felt the song, emotions were taking him but he needed to keep face. A lot of clapping began to be heard little by little and were accompanied with some whistles.

And just like that, it was an important day that changed both Sakata Gintoki and Hijikata Toushirou relationship. 

* * *

Okay, here's an author note, I will probably write notes on some chapters at the end to put real songs that I used like "Ikite" is actually an Aqua Timez's song and I will probably use all their songs for Gintoki's written songs. Feel free to listen to the song, it's actually good. Aight, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's been a while ! if y'all still reading : THANK U so much hahaha.  
> school being a nuisance (and i kinda forgot about it till i found the chapter 2 and 3 in my computer lol) but i will probably finish this story with 3 chapter and an epilogue, so the end's gonna be kinda rushed hahaha  
> anyways hope y'all are safe and have a good reading ;)

**The Blow**

« Still a no. », Hijikata said with a straight face.

After that little show, Gintoki went proudly to where Hijikata was. For him, the song turned out better than he thought. 

His written song got a lot of things to express, it’s all about his grandmother. 

Gintoki didn’t got parents, he didn’t knew much about them so he started living with his grandparents. When he was eight, he lost his grandmother in a car accident. After that, his grandfather fell in a depression, he thought it was his fault, he didn’t knew how he was going to live without or even taking care of Gintoki. It took him time to recover from her death but since Gintoki was there to help, his grandfather thought that it was a sign from God that Gintoki was there.

_The song is most likely about his and his grandfather’s life._

« Why not ? Haven’t you heard my beautiful voice ? Should I sing again ? »

« Dumbass, this ain’t it! Your singing skill is really good but what I mean is have you thought about the fact that I got a job? »

« I never said you should quit it, just do both or is it because that you’re a man so you can’t two things at the same time? »

« Oh, you’re saying sexist expressions, now? »

« HAHAHA, my bad. I’m just mes- »

« GIN! », Kyoshirou said while interrupting him

« Do you got time to sing again on the same day, next week? Some drunkards really loved hearing you tonight so it would be cool if you can the come next week to but only if you got time! »

Gintoki looked at Hijikata with a big smile, looked back at Kyoshirou and said, 

« Yes, yes, yes! I gotta deal with my lousy grandpa first but even if he says no I will come. I really appreciate it, thank you Kyo! »

After saying that, they hugged each other. Gintoki was really happy, having Kyoshirou as friend was worth it and without him, he wouldn’t have thought about singing in front of people. 

3 weeks passed, Gintoki explained to his grandfather Shoyo that he couldn’t work with him on Saturdays, he needed to prepare himself for the show at the Snake Smile. Shoyo didn’t wanted him to sing at a bar, his favorite sentence was « _WHY WOULD I LET YOU SING IN A PLACE WITH A BUNCH OF BASTARDS ? WHAT IF THEY’RE TRYING R*PE YOU ? This city is hella dangerous, Gintoki, understand that!_ » but Gintoki understood of what scared his grandfather, he didn’t want lose someone again. At the end, Shoyo fell for it and had no choice to accept but was still careful about it. 

With his week’s work at his grandfather’s guitar shop and his Saturdays shows, Gintoki didn’t have time to write his own songs so he preferred doing covers at the bar. Hijikata didn’t came to his show anymore, maybe work was keeping him busy but his friends Kagura and Shinpachi came to see him sometimes even if they’ve got school stuff to do. Gintoki never thought about calling Hijikata again since their last discussion. Was it that important for Gintoki to have Hijikata as his manager? Couldn’t he pick someone else? He wasn’t sure.

One day before his usual show, Kyo came to his room and said he got a professional producer who came to hear him. Actually, Kyo called him to thank Gintoki because of his romantic rocky voice : The Snake Smile’s popularity grew up.

Now, because of this, Gintoki is TOTALLY scared. He didn’t thought about that, he took a random song for tonight’s show and it may not be interesting to hear for the producer. He decided to change his song « Fire Your Guns » by AC/DC to « Killer Queen » by Queen, it sounds more enthusiast, he actually knew how to do the song with his own guitar but still needed help so he went to ask the band in advance if it was okay with them and it was. Now he was ready, waiting for his turn but a little stressed.

« How many times in my life I’ve been stressed like this? For fuck’s sake, anxiety go away! »

Before he got time to calm himself, it was time for him to do what he needed to do.

_ (y’all know the song but i’m put it, anyways and u can l _ _isten to it, while reading, it’s cool_ ) 

** _Playing « Killer Queen » by Queen_ **

[Verse 1]

She keeps her Moet et Chandon

In her pretty cabinet

"Let them eat cake", she says

Just like Marie Antoinette

A built-in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy (Ooh, ooh)

At anytime an invitation, you can't decline (Ooh, ooh)

Caviar and cigarettes, well versed in etiquette

Extraordinarily nice

[Chorus]

She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind (Pa-pa-pa-pa)

(Anytime)

Recommended at the price

Insatiable an appetite

Wanna try?

[Verse 2]

To avoid complications

She never kept the same address

In conversation

She spoke just like a baroness

Met a man from China, went down to Geisha Minah (Ooh, ooh)

(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)

Then again incidentally

If you're that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris (Naturally)

For cars she couldn't care less

Fastidious and precise

[Chorus]

She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

(Guitars solo)

[Bridge]

Drop of a hat she's as willing as

Playful as a pussy cat

Then momentarily out of action

Temporarily out of gas

To absolutely drive you wild, wild

She's all out to get you

[Chorus]

She's a Killer Queen

Gunpowder, gelatine

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind (Pa-pa-pa-pa)

Anytime

Recommended at the price

Insatiable an appetite

Wanna try?

You wanna try »

The song came to an end and before Gintoki got time to get off scene, someone, a man came, asked him gently for the mike and started talking, 

« Here’s what we call talent! I was so overwhelmed by a beautiful voice, I haven’t heard that in YEARS and just to see this young man right there makes so happy- »

Surprised, Gintoki started questioning himself, was he the producer that Kyo talked him about? or someone who just wanted to compliment him? Whoever he was, he was so happy that he could feel his cheeks getting red.

« and that’s why me, Kawakami Bansai, is here to take him as a singer in my label! »

Some people got surprised, some didn’t even care, some were asleep on their table but even so, they started clapping after that little speech.

After that, the Bansai man got off stage with the following of Gintoki, they went behind the bar where Kyoshiro was, he was standing there smiling and clapped his hands a little.

« So Gin, here’s the producer I talked to you about, what do you think? Classy, right? »

The producer in question was everything but surely not classy, he got a guitar on his back, a fucking tight green coat who matches with his hair who is really messy and there was some headphones on it. 

Gintoki didn’t care much about his looks but « Damn, his muscles! », he thought.

« Haha, sorry for earlier. I just wanted to tell to theses guys who listen to you every Saturdays that you’re really have talent and it’s not in a bar that you should expose it. »

« I mean, I can’t sing anywhere else so it was fine by me in a bar! It made me happy, thank you but what is the label thing about ? », Gintoki said

« It’s all about : YOU AND ME! You’ll be the main character and me your little friend who helps you time to time. I always searched a voice like this and I think you’re kinda similar to Matako. »

« Matako? »

« My little rapper that I found a year ago. She’s on a Japan tour right unless I would’ve have bought her with me. I found your voices unique and that’s a very good personality trait to enter in the industry of music. »

« Really? I’m getting a lot of compliments so I don’t know how to take it.. »

« It’s okay! IT’S THE ONLY AND ONLY TRUTH! Now, I wanted to ask you, are you interested by my proposition? If yes, can you come by Tuesday so we talk about the contract?

« FOR SURE! HELL YEAH », Gintoki hugged Bansai without consent and backed after, « Sorry. I was- »

« Happy and it’s totally okay. »

They both smiled and shook hands.

« Meeting you on Tuesday, then? »

« Yes, sir! »

« Perfect, I need to go now. May you excuse me. Bye Honjou and see you on Tuesday, Mr. Sakata. »

With that, Banzai left and Gintoki looked directly at Kyoshirou, 

« HOW did he know my last name ? »

« What ?! I told him you idiot! Is it that important? »

« Hell yes! I thought it was a fucking stalker of mine. My grandpa would’ve killed me if someone followed me. »

« Wow, I can believe even in a moment like this, you’re still acting dumb. »

« That’s what makes me : UNIQUE, heheh. », Gintoki chuckled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in some place in Edo**

« So you’re just gonna kill me ? », the man said while breathing heavily.

« Yes and it’s not enough for what you’ve done. You took her from me! You need to pay. », the other man said with a gun on his hand

« Hahahaha, do you know you can lose your job ? Instead of just sending me in jail, you took the choice of killing me ? », while talking, the man started to move his hands on his back right pocket.

« Theses are your last words? I thought it would be more meaningful. Something like « Tell my wife that I loved her » but maybe you don’t got things like this. Poor man. »

« Keep joking but I can promise you one thing : You’re gonna r- »

« "Regret this you whole life". Do you know how many times I’ve heard this? I’m a police officer and this doesn’t scare me. Sweet dreams, Jiraiya. »

** BANG ! **

The man shot. He went to the dead body, took the gun on it. 

He got out of his own pocket some alcohol, like he predicted it, even if he got gloves he’s still careful so he cleaned it a little, cleaned his own gloves too and throwed them in the garbage can. He took a big breath and started talking in his talkie-walkie. 

« Here’s Officer Toshiro of Kabuki Central 1. Kondo, I found the kidnapper but something happened. He took out his gun, we both shot at the time, he missed but I didn’t : he’s dead. My position is 23 street of Hime Casino, there’s a little street just after the Casino, that’s where I am. Please, hurry up..»

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be a in while again lol, i feel like i'm togashi or smth


End file.
